


All'infinito

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Hell, Memories, Theatre, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Amore come ossessione... all'infinito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All'infinito

LEI: Io ti amavo.  
LUI: Per favore, non ricominciare!  
LEI: Ma è la verità, io ti amavo! Eri la mia vita!  
LUI: Forse, ma tu non eri la mia…  
LEI: Perché? Perché?  
LUI: Perché cosa?  
LEI: Perché dici di non amarmi adesso? Dopo quello che c’è stato tra noi…  
LUI: Io non ho mai detto di amarti, neanche allora.  
LEI: Non è vero! Non è possibile!  
LUI: Senti, hai semplicemente travisato gli eventi. Non è colpa mia se ti sei infilata nel mio letto quella notte.  
LEI: Sei stato tu ad invitarmi a farlo!  
LUI: Ma non ti ho promesso niente!  
LEI: Il tuo sguardo su di me era l’unica promessa. Il tuo sguardo quando sei entrato nella casa di mio padre, ferito e stanco; allora ho capito che eri l’uomo per me.  
LUI: Mi spiace, ma hai frainteso.  
LEI: Ho letto nel tuo sguardo che mi volevi!  
LUI: Certo, eri una donna! Ero uno dei tanti soldati che non ne vedeva una da mesi e mesi per quella guerra, è normale che avessi voglia.  
LEI: Non era solo sesso, era altro. C’era dell’altro!  
LUI: Io non ho parlato di altro, se ben ricordi.  
LEI: Avevo un fidanzato, l’ho tradito con te.  
LUI: Anch’io avevo una ragazza a casa che mi aspettava e l’ho tradita con te, e allora?  
LEI: Io l’ho lasciato per te!  
LUI: E io non ho neanche pensato a lasciarla per te.  
LEI: Ho fatto l’amore con te…  
LUI: È stata una tua scelta.  
LEI: Perché sapevo che mi amavi.  
LUI: Io non te l’ho mai detto, ci siamo solo guardati. Magari avrò un po’ giocato, durante la cena; avevo voglia, te l’ho detto. Ma non ho mai parlato di amore o di un futuro insieme.  
LEI: Mi hai portato a letto…  
LUI: Hai bussato tu alla mia porta.  
LEI: Era la mia prima volta…  
LUI: Mi spiace per il tuo fidanzato, immagino ci tenesse.  
LEI: Non prenderti gioco di me.  
LUI: Cerco solo di essere realistico.   
LEI: Non mi sono immaginata tutto, non posso averlo fatto.  
LUI: Invece è quello che è successo, hai creduto a quello che volevi credere.  
LEI: Il giorno dopo sei scappato.  
LUI: Me ne sono andato, non sono scappato.  
LEI: Non mi hai portato con te.  
LUI: E dove? C’era una guerra, te lo ricordi?  
LEI: Potevi tornare a prendermi.  
LUI: Non era nelle mie intenzioni.  
LEI: Io ti stavo aspettando…  
LUI: Io non mi ricordavo neanche il tuo nome.  
LEI: E se fossi rimasta incinta? Ci hai mai pensato?  
LUI: Un bastardo in più o in meno… Sai quanti ne ho seminati in giro per l’Europa?  
LEI: Sarebbe stato nostro figlio!  
LUI: Tuo figlio, per la precisione.  
LEI: Sei uno stronzo!  
LUI: Non l’ho mai negato.  
LEI: Io ti aspettavo…  
LUI: Problema tuo.  
LEI: Aspettavo una tua lettera, un tua visita…  
LUI: Avevo i miei pensieri. Una moglie, dei figli…  
LEI: Tu mi amavi.  
LUI: Vuoi ricominciare?  
LEI: Tanto è questo il nostro destino.  
LUI: Già…  
LEI: All’infinito.  
LUI: Certo che Dio, o chi per lui, ha un macabro senso dell’umorismo.  
LEI: Mi sono consumata pensando a te.  
LUI: Io non mi ricordavo più di te.  
LEI: E ora sono condannata a dirti che ti amo.  
LUI: E io sono condannato ad ascoltarti.  
LEI: Ma per me non è una condanna.  
LUI: Per me è un inferno.  
LEI: Per me è il paradiso.  
LUI: Non è difficile capire chi di noi due è il dannato.  
LEI: Per sempre insieme…  
LUI: Non farmici pensare…  
LEI: Io ti amavo.  
LUI: Per favore, non ricominciare!

_All’infinito…_


End file.
